


Nihilego

by Bad_Grades



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Nihilego!Hau, Not sure how pronounced im gonna make the cuteboneshipping but trust me its there alright, Other, Tags to be added, check the notes for cool pictures of nihilego!hau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Grades/pseuds/Bad_Grades
Summary: Out of all of the SuMo characters, Hau would most certainly be the most vulnerable to Nihilego's parasite abilities if it were to ever seek a human host out again. So, what would actually happen if a Nihilego managed to get its tentacles on him?Nothing good, that's for sure.-(Made after some blessed follower of mine suggested talking about what would happen to the Alola crew if they'd been possessed by a Nihilego. It's now become a full blown AU!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See the post that started it all here! It comes with Nihilego!Hau pictures: https://alolaimagines.tumblr.com/post/155268359916/ok-i-know-this-is-a-little-bit-angst-but-how
> 
> If you like my writing, feel free to visit me at my imagines blog and request something! (alolaimagines.tumblr.com)

Beast Balls were never the most stable kind of Pokeball out there, that was for sure. Seeing as they had only been patented by the Aether Foundation, it was easy to believe that the capsules had quirks. The Beast Balls were known to fail on regular Pokemon, sometimes send out Pokemon when they weren’t thrown, and occasionally heat up when underused…but burst open and break? That wasn’t something normal. So when Moon found her Nihilego’s ball shattered open, she was understandably very concerned.   
  
  
The Aether Foundation’s secret labs were specially made with alarm bells and state-of-the-art equipment to ensure no experiment gone awry would make it outside of the foundation’s lower levels. No Pokemon or person could made it out the lower floors without help from an employee, but because of Nihilego’s ‘invisibility’ power, it would be easy to just follow a scientist around unnoticed until someone took the elevator upstairs. However, Nihilego can’t stay invisible while bonded with another person, so the fact that no one had pulled alarm yet meant Nihilego was still alone, and most importantly, at it’s weakest.  
  
  
Just as Moon walked out of the lab to go pull an alarm, she heard a faint but rapid pace running down the metal pathway. Looking over, she saw Hau’s Raichu not surfing, but bounding over, trilling anxiously.  
  
  
“Raichu? Why are you out of your ball?” She asked, bending down to Raichu’s level. She could see obvious scratch wounds on it’s body, some obviously from something spiky, others from…something else. She couldn’t quite make out of they were bite marks or claw marks, but all were obviously infected with poison. Knowing Raichu, this wasn’t some ordinary battle. Raichu was fast enough to avoid simple wounds like this from wild Pokemon, and even if it wasn’t, Hau would of withdrawn it before things got this serious. So what had happened?  
  
  
Picking Raichu up, she pulled out a Full Restore. “There is no way Hau would of let this happen…” She murmured “Where is Hau, anyway?”  
  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
  
Before Moon knew it, she was bounding down the hall and slamming her hand down on the alarm button. Within minutes, red alarms flashed and a calm voice blared over the speakers, ordering all employees to usher guests out of the building and lock down all exits afterwards. It only took a few minutes more until Wicke and Gladion came down the elevator, battle ready.  
  
  
“What happened?” Wicke asked, her demeanor calm but her eyes betraying fear.   
  
  
“Nihilego broke out of it’s ball and I can’t find Hau anywhere.” Moon admitted, “His Raichu came to me completely beat up…I think Hau might of bonded with it.”  
  
  
“You sure about that?” Gladion asked, seeming unsure. “Hau isn’t exactly the type who fears losing. I could easily see him losing badly to one of the employee’s here.”  
  
  
“If I wasn’t sure, do you think I would of pulled an alarm?” Moon replied, “Raichu had some pretty bad wounds on it, wounds I’ve only seen on my own Pokemon after my battle with Lusamine. If that doesn’t prove it, I don’t know what does.”  
  
  
“We have to look for him then.” Wicke supplied, “The longer we let him wander around, the more of a chance he has of escaping and getting out to the islands.”  
  
  
“I suggest we split up. We have a better chance of finding him that way.” Gladion said, looking stony-faced.  
  
  
Moon huffed, skeptical. “And if we do? We’ll stand no chance against him. We needed Lunala just to break Lusamine apart. He’ll be way too strong for our Pokemon to break alone. I think we can assume Raichu already tried.  
  
  
Raichu just cooed in her arms, looking guilty.  
  
  
“She’s right, Gladion.” Wicke said, folding her arms. “The only one who might be capable of taking out a Nihilego fusion right now would be you and Silvally, seeing as Silvally is made to battle Ultra Beasts…” She shutters. “Who knows what would happen to the rest of us if we tried to battle him alone?”  
  
  
“Best case scenario, we’d just end up hurting Hau.” Moon added.   
  
  
Gladion just let out a frustrated huff. “Alright then, what do you think we should do? Wait around for him to come to us?”  
  


**“Actually, I think that’s a pretty smart idea Gladion!”  
**  
  
For a single second, no one said anything. Everyone stayed frozen in place as a faint gurgling sound filled the lower floor. Within moments, Hau floated seemingly out of nowhere, Nihilego’s chirping faintly with every move he made. With too bright green eyes and an all too familiar smile on his face, only one thought popped through everyone’s mind as they laid eyes on the monstrosity that loomed in front of them.  
  
  
  
  
_“Shit”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau's personality is....very different when combined with Nihilego's. You can read about it here (if you didn't catch the link last chapter): https://alolaimagines.tumblr.com/post/155268359916/ok-i-know-this-is-a-little-bit-angst-but-how
> 
> My blog is alolaimagines.tumblr.com ! come visit me sometime!

**“You know, I expected more of a reaction when I decided to show up. Am I not scary enough, or something?”** Hau huffed, looking at the trio almost as if he were _judging_ them. **“I sure did scare the hell out of Raichu, that’s for sure.”  
  
** Moon was the first to move. “Scared Raich— You didn’t _scare_ Raichu, you beat it up! You beat up your own Pokemon!” She yelled, snapping everyone into the defensive.  
  
**“Yeah, and that’s because it was attacking me.”** Hau snapped back, **“How am I supposed to do anything in this body if I’m constantly being hit with Thunderbolt? Not cool.”  
  
** “How’d this even happen, Hau? You know better not to touch a Ultra Beast, I thought we told you this!” Gladion was shouting as well. Shouting seemed like the only way they could get Hau to listen.  
  
**“I dunno, I was hanging out at the very upper level of foundation when it began clicking at me! It didn’t seem to want to hurt me, so I offered it a bean! Then next thing I know, it’s drifting down on me and bam! I turn into….whatever this is.”  
  
** Gladion smacked his face with his hand, looking exasperated. “You _played with it?”  
  
_**“Hey! It seemed lonely! I would be too if I was stuffed in that _cursed capsule_ you shoved it in and never taken out again.” **That must be Nihilego’s venom talking…Hau would almost never have such a bite to his voice, nor would he call the beast ball a “cursed capsule”. How deep had the venom gone, exactly?  
  
“So that’s why it broke out?” Moon questioned, remembering the shards on the floor.  
  
**“Yep! You hit the nail right on the head, Moon! Good for you!”** While his voice was chipper, Moon couldn’t help but think he was being sarcastic. He had a judgmental look in his too bright green eyes, something she was sure she’d never seen before.  
  
Wicke seemed to finally step forward and take control, the calmest out of everyone in the group.   
  
“Hau, you _know_ what a Nihilego’s poison does to someone’s brain, and how it manipulates them for it’s own benefit. You _have_ to separate with it now, or else you could end up very sick later!” She warned, her voice firm.   
  
Hau laughed, **“Or I could just stay like this forever, and never get sick at all! As long as I’m attached to Nihilego, I’ll process the poisons just fine.”  
  
** It was then that Gladion reached for a Pokeball. “Enough of this. If you won’t come out of Nihilego’s body-“ He tossed the ball up into the air. “We’ll just have to make you!”  
  
  
Within the split seconds Silvally came out of it’s ball, Hau seemed to turn from creepily cheery to _furious_.  
  
**“And what do you plan to do with _that_ , Gladion?” **He sneered, **“Are you willing to tear me shreds just to defeat me?”**

 

Gladion seemed to grit his teeth, appalled by the idea of hurting Hau in order to get him out. “If I have to, I will. Silvally! Multi-Attack, Hit him as hard as you can!”  
  
From the looks of it, Silvally had a water memory in, Perfect for breaking through ground types, but when it hit, Hau only seemed to get more upset, barely hurt at all.  
  
**“You’re not beating me today!“** He swung back. Silvally managed to dodge, however…  
  
The foundation shook as Hau’s tentacles smashed through the three beams supporting the elevator broke into pieces like they were toothpicks. Electrical wires sprung free and showered them in sparks, the lights flickering around them.  
  
“Quick! Everyone to the labs! He’s too big to get us there!” Gladion ordered, already half way there.

 

Gladion and Silvally made it to the door, but with one giant thunk, Hau slammed a tentacle in the way, blocking Wicke and Moon.  
  
**“There’s no running away from a trainer battle, I’d think the Champion of Alola would know that.”**  
  
“Oh Arceus-“ Moon muttered as she pulled out her Incineroar. “Incineroar, Flare Blitz! Distract him!”  
  
Incineroar’s fire gave Moon and Wicke just enough time to get through the lab doors before Hau realized he could simply knock Incineroar out of the way. Moon called Incineroar back just as the metal doors closed, Leaving Hau trapped by the broken elevator.   


Gladion came rushing out of one of the labs, holding papers in his hands.   
  
“About time!” He exclaimed, one hand on Silvally. From the looks of it, Silvally didn’t look very happy being back in the labs again. “I thought you both had died out there.”  
  
Moon shook her head. “I don’t think Hau would kill us, even if he’s stuck like that.”

 

“She’s right, young Master.” Wicke added, “While Nihilego alters people’s morals and personality to get what it wants, it can’t completely erase Hau’s identity. That doesn’t mean he won’t try to hurt us, though.”

 

A large bang was heard, and a large metal dent appeared on the exit door.   
  
“We don’t have a lot of time.” Gladion supplied, “How do we stop him? We have to separate him somehow…Moon, can you call Lunala somehow?”  
  
Moon shook her head, “I’d need access to a box in order to get her Pokeball out.”  
  
“Great…ok…Wicke, do you have any Pokemon on you?”  
  
She looked hesitant, “I have my Togekiss on me, but…it’s not really trained to battle.”

 

“That’s ok, as long as it can use it’s moves, It’ll come in handy.” Gladion replied. “We might be able to overpower him if we use our Pokemon all at once. He won’t see it coming once he busts down that door.”  
  
“I know it might be the only way, but we could seriously hurt Hau if we do that. Seeing as he’s barely himself….I don’t think we could afford to hurt him any more with all that neurotoxin running through his veins.” Moon said, looking concerned.  
  
Gladion sighed, looking torn. “I get it, but we can’t afford to let this go on any longer. Either we run that risk of hurting him now, or let him get hurt even worse by letting him stay in that body too long. We have no choice.”  
  
A final bang was heard as the metal exit door was punched through the air, gelatinous tentacles struggling to get through the door as Hau tried to squeeze in.  
  
**“It’s no fun when your opponent runs away like that, don’t you think? I haven’t even gotten the chance to battle you for real yet!”**  
  
Gladion took a quick glance at Wicke and Moon, who both had gotten their Pokemon out. With a reassuring nod from Moon, Gladion let Silvally jump in front of him.  


 

“Now! Silvally! Use Multi-Attack!”  
  
“Incineroar, use Flamethrower!”  
  
“Aurasphere, Togakiss!”  
  
  
With one big flash of light, Hau, or more accurately, the Nihilego let out a high-pitched trill, sounding both in pain and infuriated at the time. The blast had effectively knocked Hau back into the main hall, his jellyfish like-form the ground, deathly still.  
  
Wicke hesitantly looked out the now broken entranceway. “Did…did we do it?”  
  
The Nihilego gurgled, and began to move.  
  
“Apparently not.” Gladion called Silvally back with a wave of his hand. “Silvally, prepare another-“  
  
Moon put a hand up, interrupting him. “Hold on. He might fall apart by himself. Lusamine did.”  
  
Hau looked at himself all for a solid minute, analyzing his own body, but as soon as he lifted up another tentacle to swing-  
  
A purple aura surrounded him, and Nihilego’s gelatinous form began to shake. Bright, white spots formed on the surface of the monstrous form, and with a loud cry, Nihilego and Hau fell apart, Hau falling to the floor as Nihilego floated away.  
  
“Moon, you catch Nihilego, I’ll get Hau.” Gladion said, putting Silvally back in it’s ball. Moon nodded, and took out another beastball.  
  
When Gladion made it to Hau’s side, he immediately noticed the damage done to Hau’s body. His skin was pale and clammy to the touch, his hair undone, and his body all too still. He was still breathing, which was more than what he could ask for, but things weren’t looking too good.  
  
“Hau? _Hau!_ Can you hear me? How bad do you feel?”   
  
Hau’s eyes fluttered open, taking a deep breath in. “I feel as if I just got attacked by three Pokemon moves at once…”  
  
Gladion huffed, his shoulders sagging slightly in relief. “That because you did, dumbass.”  
  
“I deserved it, I think.” Hau said, his voice becoming softer by the second. He could barely keep his eyes open. “I feel funny…is that normal?”  
  
_That_ made Gladion’s anxiety spike again. “Alright, hold on, and whatever you do, _don’t_ fall asleep.”   


He turned around, and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Wicke! Call a doctor and a Charizard, we need to get him to a hospital!”  
  
“Right away!” She called back, pulling out an Xtransceiver.  
  
“Still with me?” He asked, this time putting a solid hand on Hau’s shoulder.  
  
Hau smiled slightly, trying not to grimace. “Doing my best here, Glad.” Oh god, his voice was way too soft.   
  
The surge of relief that hit Gladion when he saw two ride-Charazards glide down the now broken elevator tunnel was enough to knock him off his feet. He watched as Wicke led one over to him, Moon taking the sattle of the other one.  
  
“I’ll stay here and deal with the damages…” She explains, taking a good look at Hau. “Young Master…will he be fit to fly all the way to an island?”  
  
Gladion took a break in, unsure. “Maybe. We can try. Help me get him onto the saddle securely, I’ll be riding with him.”  
  
In the end, Hau ended up slumped against Gladion’s back, holding on by his hands and secured onto the saddle by some escape ropes Moon had on hand. Gladion could feel the weakness in his grip and the shallowness of his breath, and something in him shifted uncomfortably. They’d need to move fast if they didn’t want him to fall into a coma of sorts.  
  
“I think that should do it.” Wicke confirmed, looking anxious. “Promise me you’ll be careful? You don’t need to be dropping him, now.”  
  
“I doubt Gladion would let that happen, Wicke.” Moon soothed. “We should go, were wasting time.”  
  
Gladion nodded. “Right.” and with that, he took off, Moon trailing behind him. The nearest care center was on Poni Island, but it was still quite some distance.   
  
Were they really going to make it on time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (tbh i really gotta get better at alluding to glad's secret crush on hau...blease help me?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! im rlly appreciative of yall who've commented and have given me feedback!! it means a lot to me :>
> 
> if yall like my writing, come see me at alolaimagines.tumblr.com !! i take requests, so feel free to hmu

Upon landing on Poni Island, a few medical professionals and Hapu were there to receive them. From the looks of it, Wicke had called Poni Island’s kahuna to make sure Hau was transported almost immediately to a hospital. When Charizard had finally touched down by Poni’s sole Pokemon Center, a doctor and a nurse rushed over, trying to get Hau on a stretcher. His eyes were closed, and his face relaxed against Gladion’s back, but as soon as anyone tried to move him, he winced and let out a small noise of pain. Gladion felt bubbles of worry float up into his chest, but at least they knew he wasn’t in a coma yet.

 

“You are Lillie’s sibling, correct?” Hapu walked over, her face serious. “I am Kahuna Hapu, I don’t think we’ve met.”

 

Gladion shook his head, hopping down from the Charizard.“We haven’t.”

 

“I was called here because I’ve delt with this situation before. When Moon and your sister came out of that wormhole before, I helped keep your mother from succumbing to the poisons.” She said, looking over at Hau, who now had an oxygen mask over his face. “If she can survive after all that ruckus, I think he will too. He is strong, just like his grandfather.”

 

“Yeah, guess so.” Gladion agreed, a bit distracted. “Where’s the hospital around here? Shouldn’t we get him to it?”

 

“Ah, well…” Hapu sighed, “All facilities except for the Pokemon Center are kept here by boat. We’ve called our medical ship over, but it had been called to Melemele Island for important work. It should be back any moment now.”

 

Just as Gladion was about to open his mouth, another low groan sounded, catching his attention. Moon shot him an anxious glance, equally as worried.

 

“He’s….better than we expected, since Miss Lusamine’s case was very severe…” The doctor started, “but he’s not looking good. We’re seeing some symptoms only seen in severely poisoned Pokemon. It seems like the amount of toxins in his body are only increasing as time goes on.”

 

“Just like in battle.” Moon supplied.

 

The doctor nodded, “Correct. He has a status condition.”

 

“Can that even happen to humans?” Gladion asked, gripping his wrist. He could feel himself begin to shake at the news.

 

“Well, humans have paralyzed, put to sleep, and burned before…I can’t see why humans couldn’t be poisoned.”

 

A horn blared in the distance as a white ship appeared into eye’s view.

 

“That must be the medical ship.” Hapu explained. “Come with me, we should get Hau into it’s care as soon as it docks.”

  
  


—

 

It had been 9 hours since Hau had gone into emergency care. By the time the ship had docked, Hau couldn’t hide the pain from showing on his face, sweat beading down his forehead. Hapu called Hala, informing him on what had happened, and now all of them, including Moon, sat waiting for a nurse or  _ anyone  _ to update them. No news was good news, some say, but in this care, it seemed more like a death sentence for him than anything.

 

Eventually, a nurse came out, looking optimistic. “I’ll think you’ll be happy to hear Hau is recovering. We were able to contact Bill from the Kanto Region to help treat Hau’s poison issues, and it seems he’s doing just fine. He’ll need some time to rest, but he’s in the clear for now.”

 

The tension in the air immediately dissipated, “That’s wonderful to hear. Thank you so much for your hard work.” Hala said, his voice laced with relief. “Are visitors allowed?”

The nurse took a quick look at her notepad before nodding. “Yes, one at a time only.”

 

The four looked at each other for a split second before Hapu urged Hala on. 

 

“He is your grandson, and you are his remaining guardian. You see him first, the rest of us can wait a tad longer.” She said, a smile reaching her face.

 

Hala seemed to agree, nodding before letting the nurse take him down the hall. After another 20 minutes, he came back, and patted Gladion on the shoulder.

 

“He told me you should come in next. He wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

“Oh, ok.” Gladion said, a bit miffed by the request.

 

Upon entering, he immediately noticed the difference in Hau’s condition. His hair was still loose, and he had bags under his eyes, but the color had come back to his face. He smiled when he made eye contact with Gladion, perking him up instantly.

 

“About time! I was afraid my grandpa would never leave…” Hau pouted, “He kept lecturing me about Ultra Beasts and Pokemon safety, like I didn’t already know!”

 

Gladion huffed a little, “I don’t think you have the room to complain when you almost died.”

 

Hau’s shoulders sagged a little. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I didn’t mean to do that much damage…I just thought maybe the Nihilego needed a little care, you know? I just offered it a patterned bean!” He reasoned, “Moon doesn’t take it out very often, so I felt kind of bad.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a reason for it.” Gladion replied.

 

Hau only hummed, slumping back on the pillows of the bed.

 

“How bad was I, exactly? Did I hurt anyone?”

 

Gladion knew this was coming. “Not any worse than the rest of us would be in that kind of state.” he tried to soothe, “You couldn’t help the things you did, you know that.”

 

“I guess, but I still feel guilty about it.”

 

“Maybe that’s for the best. That way you won’t underestimate a UB again.” he replied. While the truth was harsh, Gladion wasn’t. Or at least, he wasn’t trying to be. “Either way, It’s not like we can’t fix it. Those labs should probably be off limits for now anyway.”  
  
He seemed reluctant to agree, but nodded anyway. “If you say so…”

 

A nurse knocked on the door, peeping her head in. “Sorry to interrupt, but we need to check Hau’s blood for toxins again, just to be safe.”  
  
Gladion nods, “Got it.” He stands up, starting to leave. “I’ll send in Moon when you’re done.”  
  
“Nah, you don’t have to.” Hau let out a yawn. “No one has let me sleep for the past 9 hours. I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

  
“She’s going to be offended, but alright. Don’t be surprised if she comes in anyway ” Gladion replied. “See you later?”  
  
Hau smiled, “Yeah, see you later.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
